


Truly Worthy

by ckken (kit_ken)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oneshot, happy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_ken/pseuds/ckken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mjölnir could only be wielded by a certain few, the ones who were great enough to be deemed Worthy. Plenty of people have tried, and the only ones anyone knew of to be Worthy are Thor himself and Vision. </p><p>But that doesn't keep the hammer from appearing to taunt Bucky whenever he's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Worthy

The first time Bucky found Mjölnir on his own he mostly ignored it. It wasn't strange for Thor to leave his hammer lying around the tower. On the stove, on the couch, and on certain occasions you could even find Mjölnir keeping everyone from the bathroom by resting on the toilet seat. So Bucky barely acknowledged it when he saw the hammer discarded on the floor of the living room.

  
He frowned in concentration as he continued looking at the screen in his hands and flipped through files. Turning the phone off he continued walking, slamming his foot directly into Mjölnir. "Fuck!" he cursed, stumbling forwards and grabbing his foot as the hammer slid across the room. "God fucking damn it..." he grabbed his foot. "That shit's fucking hard.."

 

* * *

 

A few days later Mjölnir was sitting on the kitchen counter at the crack of down. Bucky stepped through the door and groggily fumbled his way through making a cup of coffee. He eyed the hammer, leaning against the counter. "Thor needs to keep an eye on you before you break the foot of someone less sturdy. Could you become a little softer or something? Or do you only do that for the worthy." he muttered as he sipped at the drink. He quickly finished the coffee and grabbed his water bottle, almost out the door for his morning run when he paused.

  
Slowly Bucky stepped back over to the counter, putting the bottle down and placing a hand on Mjölnir's handle. He tapped his metal fingers along the side of it then ran his flesh hand along as well. Breathing in he tightened his metal hand around it and froze, staring down at it as though it would make the first move.

  
A few moments later Bucky let out a low huff and released his grip. Grabbing the water bottle again Bucky turned and began jogging out the door, leaving the hammer behind him.

* * *

 

Mjölnir sat on the same spot the very next day as though Thor never moved the thing. Tony had made sure to complain all night but Thor merely laughed and told Tony to move it if he wished. As he said that Bucky couldn't help but think he saw Thor looking in his direction, but quickly brushed the thought aside. There was no reason Thor would challenge Bucky to lift it, especially when every other Avenger had tried and failed.

  
However for whatever reason when Bucky went into the kitchen the next morning and the hammer was still sitting there, Bucky couldn't help but notice. Trying to look away Bucky quickly downs his coffee and filled his water bottle. Finishing his morning routine he began out the door but stopped. His eyes jumped between the exit and the hammer sitting behind him.

  
"What are you doing, Barnes..." he said softly to himself, but nonetheless walked over to the counter. "Just don't expect anything..." Bucky placed the bottle down and wrapped his metal fingers around the handle. Pausing for a moment he took that hand off and grabbed it with his flesh and blood arm. "Nothing to loose." he closed his eyes tightly and hesitantly pulled at the hammer.

  
As though Bucky was holding a feather pillow instead of a hammer of legend the hammer lifted in his hands. He froze, eyes peeking open before completely widening in shock. He stepped back, staring at Mjölnir in his hand. His grip trembled around it.

  
Taking a few more steps back his shaking hands released the hammer and it fell to the ground with a Thunk, showing no signs of how light it was before. "No, Barnes. No. It's a fluke." He shook his head and grabbed his shoes, running out the door.

 

* * *

 

The second time Bucky was somehow even more hesitant. It was after a long battle and god damn it he didn't have the patience for this. What he needed was a long shower, to get the blood off his arm, and a month of sleep. But instead he had Mjölnir sitting in the middle of his shower. He tried to just ignore it at first, nudging it into the corner with his foot and starting up the water. But despite the fact it literally only sat there, it was impossible for him to ignore.

  
He kept his focus directly ahead of him for the rest of his, now distressingly short, shower and almost pushed the thought from his mind by the time he stepped out. Almost. Rubbing his long hair with a towel he couldn't help but spot it from the corner of his eye.

  
"God damn it." he eventually said, letting out a long sign. Pushing the curtain aside he keeled down next to it. "Alright, just once more. Not like it'll end up in anything, but if this thing is gonna be right in the way all the damn time..." he thought aloud.

  
Bucky tapped a finger on the tip of the handle, running it along the leather strap. It still looked as heavy and grand as ever, and had an aura of power surrounding it. He pressed his metal hand against the designs on one side, and pressed his flesh hand against the other. The feeling of lightness he held before was gone, and instead his gut knotted as he thought about the more likely outcome. However the feeling soon returned to him as he sucked in a breath and grabbed the handle, tugging it up roughly.

  
Falling back from the force of his pull Bucky looked in shock once again at Mjölnir being held in his tight grasp. "Oh my god..." he said quietly, bringing it closer to his face. Taking one hand from the handle Bucky ran his palm along the base, feeling the metal against his palm.

  
"It actually..." he trailed off, staring at it in wonder for what could of been minutes or hours. The time blended together as he looked at Mjölnir, the awe never fading.

  
The spell was only broken when he heard a crash followed by a series of loud shouting from the floor above him. Bucky shook his head, sticking the hammer on the top of the sink. "Gotta be a mistake or something... No way I'm... of all people."

  
But despite the doubt in his voice and words, even he couldn't deny his smile. A soft grin lit up his face and eyes as he looked back at it. Pride welled up in his chest as he exited the room. And if Steve asked what got him in such a good mood, he just shrugged it off.

 

* * *

 

Bucky went a few weeks without seeing Mjölnir on his own. He'd see it in passing on a table when Thor was around, or hear Clint's shouts when it sat on top of his arrows, but never when he could try and lift it. The next time he was given a chance to wield it though he didn't have a choice.

  
He ran through the street, waving his arms at civilians. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! GET INSIDE!" he screamed, jumping on top of a car. He looked around frantically. Most of the nearby civilians were already hidden in a building or at least running away from the danger. But in the distance he spotted him, a kid cowering and crying under toppled cars.

  
"We need you out of there, bucko!" Tony's shout was heard in Bucky's earpiece. "ASAP!"

  
"Give me a minute." Bucky said, jumping from the car roof and running down the road.

  
"We don't have a-shit! This guy is going your way fast, so unless you want to loose your other arm get over here. Now!" Bucky didn't respond and kept running forwards.

  
"Barnes, I swear-" Sam's voice began to say in Bucky's ear before he pulled the earpiece out, crunching it between his fingers.

  
Quickly Bucky leaped over a final car and landed in front of the wreckage. Fuck, there was more then he realized. He quickly made work and tugged off the first and second car, but the last vehicle remaining was a bus precariously staying up above him. It would take time to life the bus enough that the kid could get out, and based on the screeching and clanging that was not time he had. "Fuck... all right." he muttered, he couldn't go back. He crouched besides it, adjusting his metal arm and sticking it in the air allowing it a moment to calibrate itself.

  
Everything then happened all at once. From down the road Bucky heard Thor's loud voice calling, "Mjölnir!", and before he could react the hammer flew over and fit into his hand. He stared at it in his hand for a moment then jumped up, bringing it back and swinging it against the bus. The car went flying above the kid and down the road. Without time to think he picked up the kid and spun, throwing the hammer back where Thor caught it gracefully with a smile before running back to battle.

 

* * *

 

That night after most of the Avengers had returned to their respective rooms Bucky found Mjölnir on top of his pillow. Subtle. Picking it up he left the room and walked into the living room where Thor was leaning into the couch.

  
Seeing the god with his back to him and feeling the leather against his palm Bucky lost his nerve. Despite all the guilt he carried Bucky normally still managed to carry himself with an heir of confidence and pride, but now he found himself dragging his feet as he walked around the couch. "Why me?" he spit out without a greeting, avoiding eye contact and pushing the hammer into Thor's lap.

  
"I'm sorry?" Thor asked. He raised an eyebrow as though confused, but the knowing smile on his face told Bucky otherwise.

  
"You know. Your hammer... Everyone knows it can only be held by the worthy. Sam can't hold it, Rhodey can't hold it, even Steve couldn't lift it. But... I held it like it was nothing." he stammered out.

  
Thor took the hammer up and stood, looking down at him. "Barnes... Bucky." he began, thinking his words through. "You have seen more battle in your life than even I have, I can see it in your eyes. Yet you still are one of the most valiant and honorable soldier I have met."

  
Bucky laughed. "You don't know the things I've done, I'm not exactly noble."

  
"You fought battles harsher than many, whether you liked it or not. We can not be held accountable for things we are made to do."

  
He froze, entire body tensing. "You kno-?"

  
"I can see it in your eyes." Thor repeated. "But I digress, Mjölnir is very picky and very proud. They don't let just anyone wield them. They are careful in who they choose, and has never chosen wrong. And upon meeting you, they have allowed you to wield them with pride. That is all there is to it." Thor stepped back and lifted the hammer for a moment then tossed it to Bucky. Bucky caught the hammer with ease, but the shock was still just as if it was the first time.

  
Pride swelled up in Bucky's chest. A certain lightness and joy always took over Bucky as soon as he held the hammer. The idea of him, The Winter Soldier, Hydra's assassin ghost story, was chosen to be worthy by Mjölnir. Without realizing it a grin had crossed his face.

  
"How did you know? That it would choose me?"

  
"I knew once you kicked it across the room." Thor said with a loud laugh. "Mjölnir would never let even me do such a thing."

  
"Thor... thank you." Bucky said quietly after a pause, looking up to finally meet Thor's eyes. "I suppose I should return this to you now." he held out the hammer. His hold stayed tight though despite his words. He didn't want to give it back quite yet. There was something particularly amazing about holding it, it filled a hole Bucky didn't even know existed within him.

  
Noticing the hesitation Thor laughed, clapping a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Return it whenever you like. Perhaps next time we fight side by side you can properly wield it."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my tumbr @buckydeservedbetter


End file.
